capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Street Fighter III
is a 1997 fighting game released for the arcade and the first game in the ''Street Fighter III series. The game was produced for the CD-ROM-based CPS III hardware, which allowed for more elaborate 2D graphics than the CPS II-based Street Fighter Alpha games, while revamping many of the recurring gameplay features. The game, which was designed as a direct sequel to the Street Fighter II series, discarded all the original characters, with the exception of Ryu and Ken, with an all new character roster led by Alex (hence the "New Generation" subtitle). Likewise, a new antagonist named Gill took over M. Bison's role from the previous games as the new boss character. Street Fighter III was followed by an updated version released during the same year titled , which introduced a few new features and characters. A third version, titled , was released for the arcades in 1999. Gameplay ''New Generation The original Street Fighter III features ten unique selectable characters (not counting Yun and Yang separately) and a non-selectable computer-controlled character as the game's final opponent. In the single-player mode, the player will face seven computer-controlled opponents, including Gill. The gameplay of the original Street Fighter III is based on Super Street Fighter II Turbo, but with several new abilities and features introduced. Players can now dash or retreat like in the ''Darkstalkers'' series, perform high jumps and do a quick standing after falling from an attack. The game also introduced "leap attacks", which are small jumping attacks used against crouching opponents. However, the player cannot block in the air like in the Street Fighter Alpha series. The main new feature introduced in Street Fighter III is the inclusion of Super Arts. A Super Art in Street Fighter III is a powerful special move similar to a Super Combo in Super Turbo and the Alpha games. After selecting a character, the player will be prompted to select from one of three character-specific Super Arts to use in battle. Like the Super Combo gauge in the previous game, the player has a Super Art gauge which will fill out as the player performs regular and special moves against an opponent. The player can only perform a Super Art once the gauge is filled. Depending on the Super Art chosen by the player, the length of the Super Art gauge will vary, as well as the amount of filled Super Art gauges the player can stock up. The other new feature is the ability to "parry" an opponent's attack. Parrying, or "blocking" which is the term used in the Japanese version, is the ability to evade an incoming attack without receiving damage. At the exact moment an opponent's attack is about to hit their character, the player can move the lever forward or down to step aside without receiving damage, leaving the opponent vulnerable for a counterattack. Additionally, this also allows the player to defend against special moves and even Super Arts without sustaining damage or filling up the stun gauge, which is what happens when a player blocks a special move with the regular defensive stance. However, parrying an attack requires precise timing. ''2nd Impact'' 2nd Impact introduces a few new features to the Street Fighter III series. In addition to a Super Art, the player can also perform slightly more powerful versions of their Special Moves called EX Specials. By using a certain portion of the Super Art gauge (usually after the filled portion begins to flash), the player can power-up certain Special Moves when performing the command by pressing two or three attack buttons instead of just one. A similar type of special move was featured in the home version of Street Fighter: The Movie (Super Special Moves). Other new abilities added to the game are "grap defense", the ability to escape from a throwing attack, and "personal action", a character-specific taunt. Each character's personal action is also accompanied by an additional benefit if completed successfully; for example, Ryu's personal action will lower his stun gauge. If a second-player interrupts the gameplay to challenge the other player, then the first player will be allow to change the Super Art of their selected character. The single-player mode was changed slightly from the first game. The player faces against series of eight opponents, including a character-specific final opponent, who will exchange dialogue with the player's character before the match. If certain requirements are met, then the player will also face a rival character during the course of the single-player mode and exchange dialogue before a match. If certain other requirements are met, the player will also face against the CPU-controlled Akuma instead of the character's usual final opponent in the single-player mode and depending on the player's performance in their fight against Akuma, then a match against a more powerful version of Akuma know as "Shin Akuma" will also take place. 2nd Impact brings back the concept bonus rounds, which was last seen in Super Street Fighter II. At the end of the third CPU match, then the player will participate in a minigame dubbed "Parry the Ball", in which the player can practice their parrying skills against a series of basketballs thrown towards the player by Sean. Story Street Fighter III: New Generation is chronologically the last game in the main series' timeline, taking place after Street Fighter V. The storyline in 2nd Impact is considered a retcon which overwrites the events of New Generation. A third World Warrior Tournament is held throughout the globe, but new faces appear as it has been years since the last Second World Warrior Tournament. Though many fight with their own motives and ends, word has spread urban rumors of an illusive secret society (refered as "Illuminati" in the international Street Fighter III versions and as "Secret Society" in the overall franchise) since the fall of Shadaloo, and some seek to investigate its legitimacy, to which all evidence points to the Third World Warrior Tournament. *Sean challenges Ryu at Ken's instruction, and is defeated. *Ibuki infiltrates the Secret Society's headquarters to obtain files about the G-Project, and Gill hands it to her, unconcerned since the project is already underway. *Necro confronts Gill about what the G-Project did to him, and Gill traps him in a warehouse and attempts to blow him up. Effie saves him just in time, however. *Ryu is defeated by Oro, who takes him on as a student. Then Oro drops out of the tournament because he has found what he had been looking for, and Ken drops out because he can no longer fight Ryu. *Alex goes on to win the tournament, defeating Gill. *Urien challenges Gill for presidency of the Secret Society and succeeds; however, Gill is promoted to "Emperor." Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike loosely covers the events after the tournament of 2nd Impact. Characters ''Street Fighter III Double Impact'' Double Impact (Street Fighter III: W Impact in Japan), released in 1999 for the Dreamcast, was a compilation containing the original game and 2nd Impact. The compilation features an Arcade, Versus, Training and Option Mode for both games, as well as a "Parry Attack Mode" in 2nd Impact, where the player gets to test his or her parrying skills in the game's bonus round. Gill (in both games) and Shin Akuma (in 2nd Impact only) are now playable, unlike the arcade version. See also *''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight for the Future'' Credits Street Fighter III: New Generation Staff Character Design: Hitoshi "T" Nishio, Ball Boy, Q, Yu‑Suke, Who, Toru Takaoka, G.Kamina, D‑Kurita, Shibaki, Tuyoshi, Yoshioka, Chun, Norihide, Chimorin Shogun, Yuki Ishikawa, Syuucyan, Ken, Koki. K, Seiji Yano, Jun Ikawa, Otokonoyama Scroll Design: Hiroyuki Imahori, Hiroki Ohnishi, Yoko Fukumoto, Yuki Kyotani, Tama, Chie Morisaki, Hiroshi Sugiyama, Koji Yamamoto, Yumiko. N, Takako Nakamura, Yasuto Takahashi, Kazumi Teramoto, Yoichi Tanoue, Shinnosuke. N, Naoko Niiyama Original Art Work: Akiman, Kinu Nishimura Sound Effect: Satoshi Ise Music Compose: Hideki Okugawa, Yuki Iwai Programmer: Kazuhito Nakai, Nobuya "LT1" Yoshizumi, Yuko Kawamura (Tate), Hiroshi Nakagawa, Hard・Yas -Assist-, Akihiro Yokoyama CP-SystemⅢ Programmer: Yoji "X68k" Mikami Planner: Yasuhiro Seto, Numach the Nikolist, S.Obata AE-86 Trueno, Malachie du Marais, Neo_G -H.Ishizawa- Voice Actor: Yuri Amano, Wataru Takagi, Isshin Chiba, Kan Tokumaru, Koji Tobe, Kahoru Fujino, Bruce Robertson, Michael Sommers Special Thanks: Takuya Shiraiwa, Naoki Fukushima, Sayuri Shintani, Shoei, Sakomizu, Rita Rokos Translator: Matt Taylor, Erik Suzuki, Jesus Rodriguez Bueno, Harumi Yamashita Producer: Tomoshi Sadamoto General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshiki Okamoto And Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack Staff Character Design: Who, D‑Kurita, Chimorin Shogun, Shibaki, Chun, Jun Ikawa, Seiji Yano, Yuki Ishikawa, Shinnosuke. N Scroll Design: Hiroshi Sugiyama, Yoko Fukumoto, Hiroyuki Imahori, Ojiji, Naobei, Akemi Kohama, Tama, Koji Yamamoto, Kouichi Takeda Original Art Work: Akiman, Kinu Nishimura, NK Title Logo Design: Shoei Instruction Design: Sakomizu Programming: Kazuhito Nakai, Nobuya "LT1" Yoshizumi, Yuko Kawamura (Tate), Hiroshi Nakagawa, Yoshinobu Inada (Ine), Masahito Oh!Ya!, Akihiro Yokoyama Sound Effect Design: Satoshi Ise, Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo Music Compose: Hideki Okugawa, Yuki Iwai Music Arrangement: Hideki Okugawa Planning: Yasuhiro Seto, Neo.G - H.Ishizawa -, Numach Voice Actor: Yuji Ueda, Wataru Takagi, Tomomichi Nishimura, Kahoru Fujino, Yuri Amano, Isshin Chiba, Kan Tokumaru, Koji Tobe, Bruce Robertson, Michael Sommers Message Translator: Erik Suzuki, Dan Okada, Chris Tang, Yumiko Nishi, Karka Oshiro de Freitas Special Thanks: Tsuyoshi, Mayano, Tomo, Blbon, Takafumi Sagata, M.Aoki, N.Akei, H.Nakamura, H.Ojima, Yoji "X68k" Mikami, Takuya Shiraiwa, Rita Rokos, Ryoji, Hard・Yas -Follow- Special Thanks ( CS Bug Checkers ): Kunishige Matsubara, Manabu Matsumoto, Tomoyuki Yokota, Tetsuya Haze, Katsusuke Miura, Masahiro Kajitani, Takashi Hashimoto, Toshihiko Kurata, Yoshihiro Tomita, Daisuke Sasaki, Akinori Murata Special Thanks ( Skill Smith - Test Play ): TTK-K.S, Hiroshi Sugimoto-Bug, Gon, Kohsuke-Arai (Tko) Producer: Tomoshi Sadamoto General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshiki Okamoto And Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom Gallery Box Art Image:SFIIIDIJapan.png|Double Impact Japan File:SFIII DI Box.png|Double Impact U.S. Image:SFIII_DI_Europe.png|Double Impact Europe Merchandise and Advertisement Image:SFIIIManga1.png|''Manga Vol. 1'' Image:StFiIIIManga2.png|''Manga Vol. 2'' Image:SFIII_OST.png|''OST'' Image:SFIIIArtbook.png|ALL ABOUT Artbook Image:SFIIIGuidebook.png|ALL ABOUT Guidebook File:SFIII DI Advertisement.png|Double Impact Advertisement Image:SFIIISecretFile.png|''Secret File'' (New Generation) Image:SFIII_2nd_Secret_File.png|''Secret File'' (2nd Impact) Snapshot_20181128_094013.jpg|Promotional artwork for Double Impact for the Dreamcast. External Links *Wikipedia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article **[[w:c:streetfighter:Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact|Wikia article on 2nd Impact]] *Sega Retro article **[http://segaretro.org/Street_Fighter_III_:_2nd_Impact Sega Retro article on 2nd Impact] Category:Games Category:Street Fighter Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:1997 video games